


Instruments and Evergreens.

by RavenRed



Series: Adventures in Evergreen [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence, Goverment run institutions, Government officials - Freeform, Handmade instruments, Illegal activity, Illegal bribing, Politics, R!Acacia, R!Bill, Transcendence AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-17 08:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15457440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenRed/pseuds/RavenRed
Summary: Based on this posthttp://transcendence-au.tumblr.com/post/176260831071/hc-that-dipper-spends-a-human-life-span-as-a





	1. Government green

“Sir!Sir!”

“What is it this time, Larkson?”

“Well we seem to have found another Tyrone Evergreen”  
He sighed, how many times would the Dreambender do this? Hes done it 62 time so far and not one of those times have any illicit activities been recorded.No obvious goal could be found, no pattern or rhythm.

“Sir? How do we proceed?”  
“Have Sombody, anybody go move next door to him.”  
“How bout Felix, he’s good at undercover operations.”  
“No, there’s no need to waste resources on somthing that already knows we’re coming.”  
“Then...” Larkson paused in confusion  
“Why send anybody at all?”he questioned  
“ The I.P.S. is on thin ice and everybody is looking for a reason to shut us down, we need to at least pretend we know what The Dreambender is up to.”

“File a report stating that we have informed The Dreambender of its position and gotten a deal benifiting us as well as assuring that nobody may be directly harmed in an unprovoked manor.”  
Larkson stuttered “ but.. we’ve done none of that!”he protested  
“ Don’t have to, The Dreambender may be powerful but it’s not stupid it knows it can’t fight us and win, only reason we’ve not assulted it is because the causalitys would unacceptable.”he paused to let it sink in “Get on that report Larkson, any get sombody to subtly convince it to leave, no need to make a scene out og it.”  
“Yes sir!” He gave a salute  
—————  
Tyrone Evergreen was sitting at home tuning a violin and humming a tune he’d heard from a harpy a century ago when an agonizingly off tune ring echoed throughout his home otherwise known as the doorbell.  
“Coming!”he yelled then he carefully placed the violin in its case and walked down the steps;at the bottom was the door (a door he’d made himself from pine and willow) he unhinged and unlocked the many locks decorating the door.  
“Hello. Mr.evergreen I presume?”she said

“I am a representative of the company that owns this property, we have been informed that you have taken up residence in this home without filling out any of the proper forms to do so.”Her smile was becoming more .. not a smile every second she spoke  
“please fill the proper forms so that I can get paid the meager salary that i live off of on a daily basis.”She was no longer attempting to hide her displeasure 

“Oh,you want paid?” He started “Sure.”

He pulled put his wallet “Sir are you attempting to bribe me?” “I may not get paid much but i know that whate-“ She broke off as he handed her at least 3,000$ cash “Have a nice day lady.” He said as he closed the door, Then he walked upstairs and started on an acoustic guitar.


	2. Drinks with the Devil.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray Larkson has been sent to monitor and report The Dreambenders activities and its social interactions, and frankly he’s got no clue how to do that.

Ray Larkson was drunk. Extremely drunk in fact. Now if you’re wondering why it’s because he’s got an impossible assignment to do and well, yeah.  
Ray Larkson was so drunk that he would have told you he was technically not drunk had he not passed out 20 seconds ago.  
“Can anyone drive this man home?” Said the bartender   
“He’s my neighbor and i need to get home anyways so i’ll do it.”said a man that everone trusted.  
“Good, get him outta here.”said the bartender   
“Will do.” Said the man   
A corus of goodbyes rang out as the man got up.  
The man walked over to the passed out Ray Larkson and picked him up “Could somebody get the door?” He said and the bartender walked to the door and pushed it open “See ya tomorrow Evergreen.”   
“See ya tomorrow Drew. Replied Mr.Evergreen.  
————————  
Ray woke up in a chair that he most definitely did not own the kind of chair you’d expect there to be a fine for sitting the wrong way in.  
“Oh you’re awake, sorry for bringing you here but your place was locked and you forgot your keys.” The voice belonged to a tall man in formal clothing sitting on a couch to his left. His hangover was far too much and he was unable to reply in response to this he put a hand to his head and began to cry.   
“Oh. Right. That.” The man said as if he’s never had a hangover “I’ll get you something for that.” And he walked to a diffrent room hidden behind a corner but Ray assumed it was a kitchen. Then the man came back and gave him some water and pills.then Ray went back to sleep.  
————————  
When he awoke again he serched the room for the man to no avail he would wait, he did have to give him a proper thank you after all  
so he waited   
And waited   
Then he heard the sound of a piano a single note do it was obviously being tuned but it was the most beautiful note he’d ever heard then he heard another note but this one was horrid no , beyond that then he remembered why he was still here , and started to walk to the general direction of the notes 

Aha! Stairs he found stairs!he started up the stairs “Let’s see... it looks like this string isn’t tight enough,hmm Alex do you remember how to fix that?”the voice of his host sounded from the upstairs he spoke like a teacher to a student. Now Ray was having second thoughts he didn’t want to disturb whatever was happening up there but he also wanted to thank the man. It’ll only take a moment Ray thought “I think so, I’ll just have to try.” Said a younger voice. Ray was at the top of the stairs now and started walking to the doorway ; just as he began to open the door a ear splitting crack filled the air around him that student he heard must have broken the piano string. After what felt like an hour the ringing started to fade out leaving him temporarily deaf, despite that he continued to open the door. His host was at a computer on a very long spreadsheet writing the words ‘string broken’ next to the words ‘grand piano’  
The student was still clasping his ears “um excuse me Mr...”he began 

“Tyrone”his host replied 

“ Uh yes Mr.Tyrone i would like to thank you for letting me stay here, is there anything i can do to properly repay you?”he said 

“ Sure. Just pay for the drinks next time we’re at the bar.”Tyrone stated

“Ok, I’ll do that.”he replied with an unusual amount of formality  
————————  
Ray had just broken into his own home and was now racking his brain because he knew there was something he was supposed to be doing, somthing very important.but it would have to wait for a moment as his phone was ringing “hello?” He said  
“Yes hello agent Larkson have you made contact with The Dreambender yet?  
He stuttered then remembered his current task but he couldn’t remember what his task was currently going by, he would have to casually bring it up. “Yes i’ve made contact with the Dreambender she’s currently-“ “she?”the woman cut him off “ The Dreambender is in a male body right now going by Tyrone Evergreen”smooth Larkson , smooth. Wait Tyrone Evergreen was the name of ohhh “ _he’s_ currently making instruments as well as acting as an instructor for a boy named alex, i’ve already got plans to meet up with The Dreambender later for drinks.”he said “YOU SCHEDULED DRINKS WITH THE DEVIL???” ‘Oh, right... hm dont worry ray you can still salvage this ‘he thought “What better way to monitor The Dreambenders daily life than become a part of it? And with all due respect i doubt you could think of anything better.”he said making sure to place just enough edge in his voice to keep her from probing any more”Yes well make sure to remember his gender when you talk.” She retaliated   
“Goodbye”he said and then he hung up. “Fuck, i’ve got drinks with the devil”and then he crawled into bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ray Larkson is my Transcendence au baby. I just want to hug him and dump a bunch of problems on him.


	3. Drunken devils devil no drunks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaken fists and laughing fits make no man pale while he drinks his ale.

Ray checked his shopping list making sure that he wasn’t missing anything “Ah, milk! Who forgets milk?” Checking again he determined that the list was done.  
“Wallet, check. keys, check.” After making absolutely sure he did in fact have his keys he left for the local hyveeee  
——————  
There was no need for cars in alder gre as it was quite a small place where everything was well within walking distance and honestly everyone even himself quite liked it here, it was peaceful and everyone was friends with everyone; nobody would settle for giving a man a nod or the tip of a hat.

He gave that thought for a moment wondering about The Dreambender was it here to take a break from its own existence?Or was it here to tear down the lifestyle of Alder gre?  
There were many more possibilities but those seemed the most probable... He hoped for the former.  
Just then he came upon his destination.The automated door opened and he stepped inside.  
——————  
Ray had been inside for about 40 minutes when he came upon something that made him involuntarily straighten his back,  
The Dreambender was in the dairy isle. Should he leave with what he’s got? Stand and fight? Or- Fuck it.

He began towards the milk he wanted {2%} forcing his back to slouch once again “ Good afternoon Mr.Evergreen” his made point to be as casual as possible but to someone as old as The Dreambender he felt he had to give ‘ Mr’ at the very least.  
“Ah hello Mr.Larkson .”it replied  
“Excuse me , but i need that milk.” He said  
“Ah,sorry.”it apologized....Apologized?The Dreambender apologized to him, a 28 year old human I.P.S. agent. That can’t be right.It must be joking,do demons even joke? Maybe some weird form of mental torture? Could it be unaware of his government ties? Or- his thoughts were interrupted by a thorny “Are you going to get the milk or stand here untill the store closes?”startled he could only nod then get the milk.  
———————  
Later at home he realized he’d gotten the wrong milk “damn it ,1%.” As much as he wanted to he could not return milk to the market...fuck he needed a drink.  
———————  
The Alder Glee bar was aptly named everyone inside was always happy they had the world record for least bar fights and even preters and pro-nats seldom fight in its walls. He hoped that the Dreambender was no exception to the rule.

As he entered the bar he was greeted with a belowing laugh and several diffrent versions of hello reminding him of the social diversity in Alder Gre. He smiled and sat in the center most bar stool which creaked in protest. “Oldest stool in the bar that one.”the bartender said with obvious fondness “Was hope’in it would last longer.”A flash of annoyance crossed the bartenders face. “Well I knew it wouldn’t last much longer anyways.”

“So. Same thing as last time son?”The bartender questioned. “Please don’t call me that.”Ray replied callously “Well then what should I call you?” “Just call me Ray.” “Well Ray, I’m -“ the door opened “Drew! I need to get drunk!” The familiar voice signaled the entrance of Tyrone Evergreen the man who Ray had promised to pay for the next time they were both in the bar. Ray got out his wallet at the time as he was pondering a demons ability to get drunk.  
———————  
Hours later Ray finally had to draw the line at ‘200 from broke and everyone is drunk anyways so they won’t notice ‘ and headed home with much to ponder such as why don’t drunk demons have a temperament or why was nobody scared when it started complaining about cults and ..and.. complaining? A demon that complains about its own cults actions?  
‘Hmm... ‘he thought ‘this does encourage further investigation ‘ he also thought about how broke he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or not have gotten in a rhyming mood.


End file.
